


The Auction

by chains_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Boys in Chains, Multi, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kindli</p><p>Mulder and Scully buy Krycek from a slave auction. (There is NO MSR in this story btw, sorry to disappoint anyone that may be looking for it.) <br/>Notes: My first attempt at a threesome. Most of this is M/K, but there are two scenes with the three of them together, sort of. (It's tame, sorry, I'm new at this.. er, het, that is.) My apologies for pov shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Disclaimers: these characters belong to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013   
> Beta: Thanks to Quinn, Meri L and Mary D

Mulder's heart pounded in his chest like a jack hammer. He glanced around the huge auditorium, and found himself grateful to have taken Byers advice in bringing Scully along as his bodyguard. The idea had seemed ludicrous when it was first suggested, but now, as she stood next to him, he realized how practical her presense really was. Scully's posture was intimidating and she watched and listened to everything going on around their table. He wasn't alone in having a bodyguard, either, since both male and female guards stood prepared to protect their employers.   
  
Mulder leaned back against the wall, and recalled his reason for being here.   
  
Three nights ago, the Lone Gunmen had called him and told him they had bought him a plane ticket under an assumed name and should take some days off. Then they added that he should take out a huge amount of money from his bank account. His friends insisted he had to go to an old theater in Peabody, MA, where they'd finangled an invitation to a floating, once a year slave auction. Mulder thought they were joking.   
  
"Their website, which we hacked into last month, has a page filled with pictures of their merchandise," Frohike began to explain, ignoring the look of skepticism on Mulder's face.   
  
"One of our subscribers e-mailed us, asking us to try to find his sister. So, we were going through the pages, you know, thinking the girl might be one of their newest acquisitions... she wasn't there, but there was a picture of your old partner," Byers continued.   
  
Then Langly finished with, "They had him listed under their damaged pieces. A gorgeous man with green eyes, black hair and one arm. I mean, that has to be Alex Krycek, right?"   
  
Raising his eyebrows, Mulder had asked, "Gorgeous? I didn't know your tastes ran in that direction, Langly. Would you like me to bring him back here, if I get him?"   
  
Before Langly could retort, Byers interrupted, "The auction is going to be held in three days time. It's a formal affair, and they accept only cash, wire transfers, or jewelry. There is no credit, or checks. This *thing* has never been shut down, because they have politicians and high-ranking military personel as members."   
  
"Something we'd love to expose," Langly added.   
  
Frohike shrugged. "But we'll wait until after you have Krycek."   
  
"Gee, thanks, guys. You're real pals." Mulder made his voice sarcastic, even as he wondered how he was going to raise enough money to get into a place like this. He supposed he'd have to delve into the 'blood money' his father had left him. He finally decided that spending it on rescuing Krycek would be a fitting 'tribute' to his father's memory.   
  
Convincing Scully to go with him had been another matter in itself. She had stared at him like he'd grown another head.   
  
"You want me to pretend to be your bodyguard so that you can buy Alex Krycek from a slave auction? To do what? Bring him to justice, or rescue him? You know we can't put him in prison, it would be a death sentence. Besides, he's only in that auction because he wants to be, it's not like you'd be doing him any favors." She tried to appeal to his logic.   
  
How could he explain to her that if Krycek had been planning something like this, he would surely know it already? He could hardly tell her that he and Krycek had resolved their differences long ago. "But what if he's truly a captive, I can't just leave him there. He's become my best informant. Please, Scully, we have to rescue him. I mean, you wouldn't leave *me* there, would you?"   
  
"Of course not, you're my partner. But I can't understand why you care, Mulder. How many times have you told me you hate him? He's a scum sucking rat bastard, right?"   
  
"I don't hate him anymore, Scully. Not since the tablets incident. Krycek really does want us to defeat the colonists. He believes in what we do."   
  
Scully's expression of disbelief told him that she wasn't buying it--until her blue eyes suddenly widened with realization. "You want to fuck him, don't you?"   
  
He couldn't believe she had said 'fuck' straight out like that, but he knew he could hardly say it wasn't true and expect her to accept it. She knew him too well. He shrugged. "That too."   
  
"You realize he may object to being used to satisfy your cravings," she pointed out reasonably.   
  
"But he might not." Mulder gave her his best hang dog expression, knowing he'd get his way when she rolled her eyes at him.   
  
Now here they were, planning to participate in a slave auction instead of preventing it.   
  
A loud gong sounded and the room became silent, attention turning to face the stage, where a young man waited patiently. "The merchandise brought here tonight has been examined by our medical staff and found to be clean and healthy. Some have been well trained, while others will need a firm hand and a sharp whip," the attractive blonde waited for the chuckles to die down before continuing, "some merchandise comes damaged, but we wouldn't offer these pieces if we felt they weren't worth our reputation," he paused, while murmurs of assent rippled throughout the crowd. "Of course, to give you a proper idea of all our products 'assets', we have given them an aphrodisiac to enhance their attributes." With that, the auctioneer left, a few faint snickers following him off the stage.   
  
A few minutes later, the curtain opened and a frightened young woman stood naked on the podium. She whimpered as the auctioneer raised her arms to the hook above her and began pointing out how pretty her breasts were, the harsh glare of the flourescent lights giving them an almost unreal quality. Moaning helplessly, she bit her lip when he fondled them for the audience. She clenched her eyes tightly shut when he used a gloved hand to part her legs and pushed a finger into her, but she couldn't prevent herself from thrusting her hips forward, encouraging the treatment.   
  
"This trainable young female has rarely been used, but she's ripe for anything." He turned her around and spanked her ass a few times. "Who'll give me $35,000?" And so it went, selling her for $190,000 to a handsome but cold-faced young man.   
  
******************************************   
  
A half hour later, according to frequent glances at her watch, Scully bit back a gasp when she recognized the female on the stage. She wondered if Mulder might abandon his quest for the double-crossing rat and rescue this Samantha clone instead. To her shock, he didn't bid even once.   
  
The beautiful woman on the stage was sold to a grey haired, elderly man in a wheel chair- with a petite, young nurse, standing behind him. Scully was startled to see the irritated nurse smack the man in the chest before she went off to pay for the girl. As the bidding on someone else started, Scully continued to watch the two. The brown-haired nurse brought the girl back and had her kneel beside the chair, right near her feet. She saw the nurse's eyes darken with pity as she petted the clone's hair, bending over to whisper in her ear. The clone spread her legs a little wider and stared up at the nurse with adoration. An old, wrinkled hand suddenly reached out to caress her face, cupping her cheek, and she turned so that she could lick and kiss the palm. It was then that Scully realized the girl wasn't any newer to this than most of the other slaves that had been sold so far.   
  
She was even more surprised when she turned back to the stage and saw a young Alex Krycek clone. Two-armed, innocent-eyed Alex Krycek. She turned to Mulder, expecting him to show some interest in the pretty young man. Though her partner's eyes watched avidly, he remained silent throughout the bidding. So, he didn't just want to fuck the man? What else was going on in Mulder's mind?   
  
The clone was obviously well-used to the stage as he raised the bids with well-timed movements and moans.   
  
"This young male knows his place and likes it there. He's been trained since childhood to please and there's absolutely nothing he won't do for his new owner."   
  
The Alex clone went for over $500,000.   
  
Scully watched as the clone's new owner placed a collar around the clone's neck- leading him to his table with a leash. The clone followed obediently, kneeling at his master's feet, awaiting attention with his head lowered. His blond-haired master fed him pieces of fruit and cheese and the clone happily ate from his fingers. It was obvious the man intended to spoil his new pet rotten and the clone was loving it.   
  
Next was another male, not as attractive, but good-looking just the same. With blonde hair and blue eyes, the bidders who had failed to purchase the green eyed beauty were now fighting to instead have this slave.   
  
Finally, an hour later, the damaged merchandise was brought out. The sale wasn't even halfway over yet, so many of the bidders remained, but they were conversing with each other- not paying much attention to the present sales.   
  
Most of the merchandise brought out consisted of slaves with scars from the carelessness of previous masters. The most serious damage was that one girl couldn't speak- which was touted as an advantage, and one man had been rendered lame after a sadistic former master had burned the soles of his feet- which simply meant he always knelt at his master's feet, where he belonged anyway. The 'real' Alex Krycek wasn't presented until all of the others had been auctioned off.   
  
Krycek stood on the stage, his stillness standing out in stark relief against the moaning and general exhibitionism of the previous slaves. Though his body was under the same arousing influence as the others, his eyes weren't inviting-- but neither were they frightened or humble. They were full of calculating rage. Scully felt a shiver of uneasiness snake along her spine, wondering what havoc the man would cause now.   
  
"This one is new to his position in life and needs training from a real master. His limb was removed without the proper tools- which is why it's so ugly. But if one of you is brave enough to take on this challenge, you'll find many advantages to be taken by the sensitive areas." He challenged, reaching out to demonstrate by pinching the man's stump.   
  
In a split second, Krycek had reached over and grabbed the auctioneer by the neck- startling the crowd- and began strangling him. The guards rushed to the stage, but it would be too late to save the man.   
  
"$10,000," Mulder called out as the guards moved, sounding for all the world like he was discussing an expense report.   
  
Dropping the hapless auctioneer to the floor, Krycek turned to the voice, but was unable to see past the lights in his eyes.   
  
By then the guards had reached the stage, where they wasted no time in manhandling the unprotesting Krycek. Though he glared briefly in their direction, he kept his attention on the audience, trying to see through the blinding lights and the crowd. Tilting his head just a bit to ease the glare, he listened to the audience.   
  
The auctioneer rubbed his throat, but gamely continued his spiel. "I heard a bid of $10,000, surely I'll hear more for this attractive young man. I'm no trainer; obviously," he chuckled nervously, smiling at the snickers from the audience before continuing, "but surely some of you are up to the challenge. You won't let this young man think he's more than he is- will you?"   
  
Though the bidding started out fast and furious, by $90,000-- and without another word from Mulder-- it had dwindled.   
  
Finally, sounding just as calm and bored as before, Mulder called out his final bid.   
  
"$125,000- sold!!" The auctioneer breathed a loud sigh of relief.   
  
The guards dragged Krycek down with rough, careless abandon- intentionally hurting him. Once at the pay table, Krycek growled at them, "Let me go." But they held fast.   
  
When Mulder reached the table, he ordered the guards to release his slave.   
  
"You sure you don't want him restrained first, Mister?"   
  
"It won't be necessary. Now, free him."   
  
Slowly the guards loosened their hold on Krycek, but the one that had intentionally gripped Krycek's arm at the stump now had his neck in an iron grip.   
  
"Drop him." Mulder's soft, monotonous voice broke through the red haze of the younger man's mind and Alex relaxed his grip.   
  
While the guard fell to his knees, gasping for breath, his partner raised his arm to strike Krycek.   
  
"You hurt him again, and I'll let him kill you." Mulder's warning was almost too soft to be heard.   
  
The guard stared at him like he was crazy, but stepped back, and raised his arms, saying sarcastically, "Whatever you say, buddy. It's your funeral."   
  
After shelling out the majority of his financial assets, Mulder touched Krycek's hand to get his attention. "Where's your prosthesis?"   
  
Krycek glanced at his damaged arm, before replying, "It's gone. They said I was too dangerous, so they destroyed it," his voice cracked on the last word.   
  
A flicker of anger showed in Mulder's eyes, before he grabbed Krycek's good arm and led him away from the auction room. "Come on, we're leaving."   
  
Krycek accepted his touch, and followed, but shook his head and protested softly, "The clones, we've got to help them."   
  
"How many are there?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Two. Mine and your sister's," Alex whispered.   
  
"It's too late, they've already been sold. Come on." Mulder said, his voice brooking no argument. He was already walking towards the exit, one hand clenched around Krycek's wrist.   
  
Scully watched as Krycek glanced back into the dim 'dining' area, desperately searching for the others as he stumbled to keep up with Mulder. She felt another stab of unease. Krycek looked as if he wanted to make a scene and insist they stay and do something for the clones. Just what they needed was to rescue the man and have him completely blow their cover.   
  
In the coat room, Mulder wrapped Krycek's naked body into his trench coat and grinned at Scully. "If anyone asks, we'll say he's a streaker."   
  
Krycek snorted.   
  
As they walked outside to the car, Scully- taking her part as bodyguard seriously- kept an eye out. Fortunately, the most disturbing thing she saw was the troubled face of their new 'acquistion'.   
  
Mulder noticed Krycek's distraction, and tried to reassure him. "They'll be fine, I'll explain in the car."   
  
Scully opened the back door of the rented limo and let Mulder crawl in with Krycek before going up front to drive. As she started the car, she opened the partition window just in time to catch Mulder's explanation of why he didn't save the clones.   
  
"The man that bought your clone is a friend of mine. He'll take care of him and make him happy until he's learned enough to decide if he wants to go out on his own. John has a tendency to spoil all of his toys to death, though- so 'pretty boy' might decide to stay. As for the Samantha clone- the nurse and the man in the wheel chair are private detectives, undercover at the moment. The nurse is his girlfriend. I don't think we have much to worry about on that half either." He glanced up at Scully when he said this.   
  
Krycek squirmed a little uncomfortably in his seat, and turned to Mulder. "Why didn't you at least bid on them? I was listening- you never spoke up once."   
  
"I didn't want to bid against them. They were doing just fine on their own. Besides, I wasn't sure how much I was going to need for you. I wasn't going to risk wasting my money on anyone else."   
  
Confused, Alex asked, "but the clones, they're your proof."   
  
"Evidently, it appears there are a lot of clones out there, Krycek. While you, on the other hand, happen to be irreplaceable."   
  
Alex gave him a little look of disbelief before glancing up front to see how Scully would react to such a statement.   
  
Scully snorted and turned back to look at him in return. "Do you really believe him, Alex? I'm just curious, is it only obvious to me as to how unbelievably desperate Mulder is to get you into his bed?"   
  
Alex raised his brows at her, tilting his head at her curiously. This was Dana Scully, Ice Queen of the F.B.I.? Why would she speak with him in so frankly a manner? "You don't think he's trying to seduce me for information?"   
  
Mulder grinned at her, reaching over Krycek's lap to pull out a bag of sunflower seeds from his borrowed trench coat pocket. "You see how well he knows me, Scully? He knows I would never do anything without an ulterior motive."   
  
Scully stared at the pair of them, apparently wondering what was between them.   
  
Alex changed the subject, "What I don't understand is how you found out I would be there? For that matter, how did you get in? From what most of those brainwashed dimwits were saying, this sale was for only the richest of the jet set."   
  
Mulder appeared to choose his words carefully. "I have friends in all sorts of lifestyles, Krycek, and one of them happened to recognize you from the pictures on their database. But, what were *you* doing there? It's obvious you weren't there willingly."   
  
Accepting his answer without further comment, Krycek growled, "After I 'took care of' Cancerman, Covarrubias felt I needed to be reminded of who was in charge, just because she knows where the creep kept his classified files. So she had me brought here, to remind me that I'm nothing but a whore." Green eyes flashed angrily, and dared Mulder to agree.   
  
Not having a death wish, Mulder instead observed, "She's going to love it when she finds out who bought you."   
  
Shifting his weight just a bit, Krycek sighed. "Actually, she *will* get a kick out of it. I'm finally getting exactly what I deserve, in her opinion. She's gonna love knowing that I'm *your* sex slave." He squirmed again, unsuccessfully trying not to draw any attention to himself.   
  
Mulder frowned at him, and glanced up front at Scully. When Krycek did it again, more noticeably, Mulder muttered, "Would you quit fidgeting? You're driving me crazy."   
  
Ducking his head, Krycek murmured something and really squirmed this time.   
  
"What was that?" Leaning in closer, Mulder listened closely.   
  
Krycek spoke a little louder this time, his tone petulant, "I can't help *it*." A soft moan escaped his lips.   
  
Realizing he had just been given something rare and priceless, a Cheshire grin spread over Mulder's face. "Maybe I can be of some assistance?" Mulder ran his hand over the sable hair, and pulled Alex closer.   
  
Krycek's eyelids slid open to reveal a thin sliver of green as he pressed his body into Mulder's. "You think so? What do you think you can do?"   
  
"What do you *want* me to do, Alex?" Using his companion's first name in front of Scully got Krycek's complete attention. Mulder grinned, his expression mischevious.   
  
Krycek glanced nervously up front, where Scully was driving, but the drug was too powerful to resist. A gleam entered his eye and he scrambled to sit on Mulder's lap.   
  
With a soft groan, Mulder spread his legs wider so Krycek could settle in between them.   
  
Krycek parted the trench coat, his hard cock climbing skyward. He reached over so he could grab the older man's shoulder and then leaned his head against Mulder's chest, allowing the agent to support his back. "I want your hand on my cock."   
  
The car stopped at a red light, and Scully turned around in time to see a naked Krycek sprawled across Mulder's lap, with Mulder reaching out hesitantly to grasp the erect cock. "What the hell are you doing, Mulder?" Her voice betrayed her shock.   
  
Krycek breathed a sigh of relief at the first cautious touch against his throbbing erection, and moaned happily as Mulder became more confident. His head fell back in abandon against Mulder's shoulder and he sighed, "Oh yeah, like that."   
  
"Surely it hasn't been so long that you don't know what's going on?" Mulder's tone was soft but mocking as he answered Scully, beginning to stroke his companion's cock.   
  
Scully glared at him impatiently. "That's not the point, Mulder. God! Can't you wait?"   
  
"Well I could, but... he's suffering here." Mulder glanced down and indicated the man in in his lap, who moaned like he was dying.   
  
The warm, silken shaft throbbed in Mulder's palm and eager hips rose in the air, trying to get closer to his fist. "Yes-- harder, Mulder. Please...." The throaty plea reached his ears.   
  
Scully began lecturing him, "Since he is so obviously hurting, and I don't want to actually see him in pain, I guess it would be cruel to ignore him. But you realize this is completely inappropriate behavior for a federal agent to be taking with a prisoner."   
  
A horn blasted behind them, and the car jerked forward as she started driving again, not that it stopped her continuing argument, "We could get censored, if not fired, were he to file a complaint against us. This could be defined as sexual molestation." Apparently satisfied Mulder was listening, by his intermittant 'uh-huh's', she finished by saying, "I know you want to fuck him, and you're giving him what he wants right now, but I really don't think he's going to return the favor."   
  
Mulder ignored her, to concentrate on his companion. He knew it wouldn't take much longer as he continued the strokes, up and down-- before rubbing that spot on the lower tip of Krycek's cock and smiled with satisfaction when Krycek thrust hard and cried out- coming hard and fast, semen covering his hand and pooling into the younger man's belly.   
  
With a quick peek up front, Krycek wondered if Scully wasn't vicariously enjoying this. He'd heard her words, and though they didn't really interest him, the casual way she'd said she knew Mulder wanted to fuck him was hilarious. She didn't seem too concerned, and he didn't see that there was any harm in giving her a free show. Especially if it would help convince her to allow Mulder to repeat his last performance. His spent dick wasn't soft yet, so he moaned softly, glanced up at Mulder, and whined pitifully, "Again?"   
  
"Already?" Mulder brushed a kiss against the sable hair beneath his chin.   
  
A small whimper escaped the younger man. "Please, Mulder." He gritted his teeth and pushed into his ex-partner's hand helplessly.   
  
This time, Mulder moved Krycek off his lap so he could lean over and take the younger man's cock into his mouth.   
  
**************************************   
  
In the front seat, Scully tried concentrating on the road but couldn't stop herself from glancing at the rear-view mirror every few seconds, shocked to see her partner going down on his 'nemesis'. She couldn't look away when she saw Mulder's tongue circle around the head, and then swallow the cock whole.   
  
Not wanting to make her interest obvious, she settled on muttering just loud enough to be heard, "Get a room, you two."   
  
She suddenly realized a state patrol car was following her, lights flashing and siren blaring. Glancing down she realized she was going almost eighty mph.   
  
"Damn! Sorry to put a halt to your fun, Mulder, but I think you're going to have to get your little sex-slave presentable in about a minute." She warned him as she slowed down and pulled to the side.   
  
***************************************   
  
Mulder's head shot up like a missile and he started chuckling. During a time like this, Scully *would* start speeding. Krycek will want to kill her for this, he thought with amusement. The thought didn't worry him in the least, since he knew he could divert the anger into a much more intriguing avenue than murder.   
  
Krycek scrambled to get off of his lover's lap, sat up properly, and glared daggers at Scully while he snarled at Mulder, "What the hell are *you* laughing about?" He hastily tied the trench coat around his body, careful to cover his aching cock from the view of the approaching officer. He crossed his legs, as if the bulge beneath the fabric wouldn't be obvious that way, but the light friction apparently was too much for him as he groaned in frustration.   
  
The officer stood outside the car, asking for her ID and registration. Scully handed him the rental car's papers and her license, apologizing for speeding.   
  
"You're a Fed? Where are you off to in such a rush?" He peered into the backseat to see the two men sitting silently. Mulder's expression was sardonic, while Krycek's eyes were tightly clenched shut, lips in a hard straight line, expression filled with agony as he clutched at his stomach. "What's up with your partner?" he asked Mulder, his tone concerned.   
  
Not trusting himself to answer that question with a straight face, Mulder was relieved when Scully spoke up quickly, "We think the clam chowder may have been bad, I need to find him a hospital."   
  
Mulder hoped the officer wouldn't offer an escort.   
  
The cop's eyes narrowed, and he observed the black-haired man closely before he finally nodded. "Six miles, next exit, turn right and follow the signs. Shouldn't take you more than 10 minutes to get there."   
  
"Thank-you, Officer." Scully took her ID back and rolled up her window before pulling back onto the road.   
  
Krycek glared up at Mulder, refusing to share in the agent's amusement. "Exactly what do you think is so funny about this?"   
  
Instead of trying to make the angry young man see the humor, Mulder pulled the trench coat open and dove down to take the engorged and leaking cock back into his mouth. Krycek came with a tortured cry immediately. Mulder swallowed the seed and released him, sitting back up to stare apologetically into the glittering, dark eyes.   
  
Krycek could never stay angry with Mulder for long, and he eventually sighed and moved to sit closer to Mulder. He glared at the tiny, red-haired woman who was studiously watching the road. "She did that on purpose," he accused, whispering directly into Mulder's ear.   
  
"You know that's not true." Mulder turned to rest his chin on Krycek's shoulder. "She'd be more likely to choose to have a hot date with Frohicke, before dealing with a speeding ticket."   
  
Krycek didn't bother trying to stifle his chuckle. Then he changed the subject. "Can we stop somewhere? I'd like a shower, and I'm still hornier than hell." He hated to sound so pathetic, but he couldn't help it, dammit.   
  
Scully spoke up, sounding chagrined, "One of the signs back there said something about a campground with cabins to rent, I'll try to find it."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Scully walked in to rent a cabin while her partner and his ex-partner sat in the car, necking like teenagers. She opened the car door, holding a room key, but they ignored her. When clearing her throat didn't get their attention, she resorted to impatiently raising her voice, "Boys!"   
  
Mulder pushed Alex off his lap, glancing guiltily at Scully as he straightened his shirt. Krycek grumbled under his breath while tying the trench around himself.   
  
"I brought him some clothes, the bags are in the trunk," Mulder remembered, and took the hotel key from Scully's grasp.   
  
"It's a good thing it's off season, or it wouldn't matter how far on the outskirts that cabin is, you two are acting like newlyweds. Could you try to be just a little less obvious?"   
  
Still holding Krycek's hand, Mulder glanced down at the triple agent's mid-section, nodding at the obvious erection beneath the trench coat. "Any suggestions?" he asked, with a raised brow.   
  
**********************************   
  
Exhasperated, Scully watched as Mulder led Alex to the cabin. With a put-upon sigh she unlocked the trunk and retrieved the over-night bag.   
  
Entering the cabin, she dropped the bag on the floor. Ignoring the two men, she walked to the stocked bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.   
  
Meanwhile, Mulder led Krycek to the bathroom, and soon the sounds of pained pleasure could be heard over the noise of the shower.   
  
After pouring herself a generous glass of the amber liquor, Scully sat on one of the double beds and turned on the television. As she flipped through the 8 local channels, she wondered how she let herself get dragged into these things.   
  
It was doubtful that Krycek would try to get them in trouble for any of this, but he'd certainly try to convince Mulder to release him. She knew it would be suicide to try and imprison the young man, Cardinale's death had proven that, but it seemed to her that he always seemed to get the best out of every situation. 'Except maybe the arm thing' she realized, sobering quickly. 'Not that it really did much to damage his looks, he really is a handsome man' she shook her head, annoyed with her errant thoughts.   
  
She glanced at her watch as the two men stepped out of the bathroom, some twenty minutes later. She forced herself to watch dispassionately as Mulder buttoned his shirt while he walked to the bed with Krycek following him, wearing only a towel.   
  
To distract herself from desires she knew she shouldn't be having, she asked, "What did they give you, Krycek?"   
  
Krycek shook his head, his tone distracted as he answered, "They said it was an aphrodisiac, so we would be anxious to please. Like any of those people weren't already willing. Anyway, it's supposed to wear off in a few hours."   
  
Scully thought back to what she knew about aphrodisiacs, "I wish I knew what they gave you. It could be a new street drug that we haven't seen yet. Maybe I could take a sample, later, and do a tox screen," she suggested, her scientific mind running through the possible chemicals involved. Receiving a worried glance from both men, she winced and in a quiet voice, offered soothingly, "The effects should lessen soon, you won't be feeling so desperate, instead you'll just feel needy."   
  
"If you say so, Scully." Mulder sounded doubtful, but willing to believe her if she said it was true.   
  
Scully nodded and took a deep swallow from her glass, watching as Mulder took hold of Krycek's hard cock, again. 'He has plenty of experience with it, why should it bother him to do the same to Krycek?' she thought sarcastically. Krycek sighed happily, and she was surprised to realize he hadn't made any snide comments about Mulder's willingness to please him.   
  
She couldn't believe Mulder was doing this in front of her. Of course she knew about his porn collection, everyone did, but he'd never brought her into it before. She finished her glass of whiskey and poured another one. 'Bastards, they act like I'm not even here.'   
  
***************************************************   
  
A few hours later, Mulder sat on the bed watching tv, casually stroking Krycek's silky hair-- pleased to have Alex looking comfortable and happy as he rested his head on Mulder's lap.   
  
Scully had finished half of the bottle of whiskey before Mulder had taken it away from her, and she was evidently feeling pretty good right now, considering how she practically radiated sexual energy as her eyes raked over Krycek's body thoroughly and hungrily.   
  
Taking a deep swallow from the bottle of whiskey, Mulder's eyes met Scully's and took on a wicked gleam.   
  
"Kryyycek--" he drawled, stroking a finger down the beautiful man's cheek.   
  
With his eyes closed, Krycek turned his face into the caress. "Hmmm?"   
  
Mulder's fingers found their way to Krycek's chin and lifted his head. "Look at Scully, I think we can safely say she wasn't trying to stop us earlier."   
  
"But she did stop us, the cop caught her speeding," Krycek pouted, even as he let himself look at her. The inebriated woman was beautiful, especially with her defenses down, she practically glowed with lust. He didn't say anything, but Mulder could see his cock stirring to life.   
  
"I would say she probably spent more time watching us than she should have. Do you think we should forgive her?" Mulder's voice was practically a purr.   
  
With a nod, Krycek turned his head to meet Mulder's groin.   
  
"No, that'll be later." Mulder chuckled. "Come here, Scully." He patted the bed as Krycek began grumbling. The muttering stopped when Mulder began stroking Krycek's groin. "Take off your clothes, Alex."   
  
After shucking off the shorts and t-shirt he had put on after their shower, Krycek settled back next to his ex-partner.   
  
****************************************   
  
Krycek grinned when he realized that both agents had their eyes fixed on him. Though he wasn't surprised, he was pleased when he saw the bulge in Mulder's pants grow and swell- but the real ego trip was when Scully's breath hitched and she squirmed a bit.   
  
The fact that neither were bothered by the lack of his arm was a huge turn-on for him.   
  
"Undress her." Mulder's voice was husky, his eyes alight with deviltry.   
  
Scully stood at the edge of the mattress, weaving just a bit. She had shed her suit jacket after her second glass of whiskey, and her shirt was partially unbuttoned-- so he finished unbuttoning it with quick, expert flicks of his fingers-- soft, accidental brushes of his fingers to her exposed flesh had her sighing happily, arching closer to his touch. She wiggled out of the shirt and he eyed her bra. It clasped in the front and he grinned wickedly. Using his only arm to support his body, he leaned in and suckled one lace covered breast before moving to the other one.   
  
She arched into his mouth, gasping, "Alex." She knelt on the bed, her head fallen back while she arched forward.   
  
Krycek heard the smile in Mulder's voice when speaking to Scully. "Now aren't you glad we rescued him from a fate worse than death?"   
  
Words being beyond her at the moment, Scully nodded, her hands stroking Krycek's back.   
  
When Mulder began caressing Krycek's ass, his contented moan was muffled against Scully's breast.   
  
Both nipples were hard and straining against their covering when Alex finally moved to use his teeth and tongue to unclasp the bra. She was whimpering before he finally succeeded in opening it, and she hastily shrugged it off, eliciting a soft chuckle from Mulder.   
  
Krycek straightened up again and began kissing her face, finally meeting her mouth as he worked on unfastening her pants. When he began struggling with the pants, he felt Mulder's hand cover his and help undo it, so he wouldn't have to break off the kiss with the redhead. Then Mulder's hand was caressing his ass, his back, his legs, teasing him with light touches as Scully's hands caressed his chest, pinching his nipples, nails scratching a line across his stomach, sometimes moving to clench his hair in a tight grip. Alex parted from her only long enough to take a breath before he attacked her lips all over again. Once he had her slacks and panties lowered, she wriggled out of them eagerly. He broke off the kiss and urged her to lay next to her still fully clothed partner- and turned to look at his ex-partner with a raised brow.   
  
Mulder was leaning on his arm, his head resting in his palm while the other hand continued to stroke Krycek's hip. "Straddle her and then suckle her breasts again," he directed.   
  
Moving so he sat astride her, Krycek leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth again, tongueing and sucking on it. Scully writhed beneath him, her little gasps telling him she liked it as her hips jerked upwards.   
  
Meanwhile, Mulder's hand left his hip and began fingering Scully's clit.   
  
"Oh God!" she groaned out loudly- one hand clutching at Krycek's hair while the other stroked over his back, his arm, sometimes switching hands and stroking over his stump- but never enough to bother the sensitized flesh.   
  
She whimpered when Mulder abandoned her to raise his fingers to Krycek's mouth. "Taste her, Alex," he whispered, directly into Krycek's ear.   
  
Krycek lifted his head, still laying atop Scully, and parted his mouth to take the proferred fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked them, letting Mulder know what he wanted to do to other parts of him, too.   
  
"That's a good boy." Mulder grinned. Pulling his hand free he kissed Krycek's mouth hungrily, their tongues clashing.   
  
"Mulder!" Scully finally snarled, irritated beyond endurance.   
  
Mulder pulled away and blinked at her innocently. "Yes?"   
  
"If you forget about me, I'm going to kill you," she hissed, one hand on Krycek's hip, the other reaching for Mulder's closest hand.   
  
"Never." He nodded his head in the direction of her nether-regions, not needing to tell Krycek what he wanted him to do.   
  
Quite happily, Krycek maneuvered his way down so he could bury his tongue inside her. She elicited a loud scream when he used his teeth on her clit just so.   
  
"Do you want to be inside her, Alex? That hot, sweet pussy?" Mulder was speaking directly into his ear again.   
  
Krycek couldn't prevent a small whimper from escaping his throat.   
  
**********************************   
  
"Then do it." Mulder breathed the command into Krycek's ear, and bit the ear with the gold stud between his teeth. He grinned when Alex pulled away to kiss him.   
  
Scully began protesting as soon as she felt the cold air touching her clit.   
  
"Shhh-- Krycek'll make it even better for you, if you can be patient." Gently, Mulder helped Krycek into position.   
  
"That's it, nice and slow."   
  
"Nooo!!" Scully protested, thrusting her hips, but Mulder's hands held her hips down.   
  
"Uh-uh. You'll end it before you start. Krycek here is already at the edge, and we haven't even paid any attention to his cock. I don't want him to come while inside you." His soft, but firm voice barely penetrated the haze of her mind.   
  
She turned desperate eyes on him, but stopped trying to rush things when she saw the determined look in his eyes.   
  
"Don't come. Can you do that for me, Alex?"   
  
The gaze Alex turned on him was even more pitiful than Scully's.   
  
Mulder remained firm. "No."   
  
*************************************   
  
With eyes lowered, Krycek entered her slowly. A look of pure concentration was on his face as his teeth dug into his lower lip, practically drawing blood. His eyes flew open when Mulder caressed his ass again, and this time did draw blood as he turned his attention back to Scully. He drove into her hard and fast, praying he could hold on a little longer. Mulder had been right, they hadn't paid any attention to his cock. The only thing was, it wasn't the drug that was affecting him the most, but their tender touches that were making him feel more loved than he'd ever before experienced. Mulder had told him not to come and he had to prove that he was able to restrain himself -- he had to.   
  
Meanwhile, Mulder was urging Scully on-- teasing her tits, whispering dirty things into her ear-- until finally, she cried out and her inner muscles clamped tight around Krycek's cock.   
  
Krycek raised himself up, proud that he was still hard inside her, though his unsteady arm was causing him to shake. Mulder was beside him, murmuring praise into his ear. Simple words, but balm to his aching need.   
  
"That's it, you did so well. Come here now, and lay down."   
  
*******************************************   
  
Breathing heavily, Scully turned to watch them-- and came face to face with Krycek's pained expression. With a quick glance down, she saw Mulder deep-throat Krycek again.   
  
Krycek didn't last long under Mulder's ministrations and soon cried out as he came into Mulder's mouth.   
  
Scully lay satiated next to the now exhausted Krycek. It was a shock to realize Mulder was still completely dressed after all this. "I think it's your turn to get undressed, Mulder." Her voice was coolly playful as she spoke to him.   
  
Two sets of eyes turned her way. Mulder's flickered away nervously, while Krycek's flashed with something she recognized as protest. She suddenly realized that there was more here than they were admitting. Her first instinct was to assume they were homophobic, but discarded that thought just as quickly as it popped up, realizing that was impossible, not with Mulder so readily sucking Krycek's cock. Which meant it had to be something else. She suddenly remembered that the two had been very relaxed and casual earlier while sharing the bed. There was no sexual tension between them, yet when Mulder's voice had turned sexual, Krycek was all for it. At first, she'd just thought he was thinking to repay Mulder's 'assistance' from before, but now she realized there was more to it.   
  
It was now obvious to her that they were a couple, and from the look of things in the car, it had been going on for some time. She had wondered why Alex had suddenly stopped strangling the auctioneer when he heard Mulder's voice, and the way he obeyed when Mulder told him not to kill the guard, and then Mulder threatening to allow it if the abuse was continued. It seemed suspicious to her at the time, but looking at it from this light, everything made sense.   
  
Instead of being angry, though, she was amused. She couldn't believe Alex Krycek could be jealous of her. She started giggling. "Oh my God," she choked out.   
  
The two men glanced at each other in confusion. This was not how either man had expected her to react.   
  
"Poor Alex," she finally snickered.   
  
Green eyes turned to stare at her suspiciously.   
  
Scully said to him in disbelief, "You can't really think that if I see him naked, I'll suddenly try to steal him from you? I've seen him before, you know."   
  
Nostrils flaring, Krycek glared at Mulder. "What is she talking about?" he snarled.   
  
Shrugging, Mulder backed away a bit. "It's no big deal, Alex. I'm just not comfortable with stranger's looking me over, you know that." He nervously glanced at Scully for confirmation.   
  
Scully nodded, a bit concerned by Alex's angry posture. "I'm the closest thing he has to a doctor. Would you prefer to have a stranger touching him?" She stopped to let him think, before continuing, "Come on, Alex. Do you really think that a man with his genius would be stupid enough to look elsewhere when he's got you? I mean, hell-- if you were mine, I wouldn't be looking elsewhere." Suddenly realizing what she was saying, she flushed a deep red.   
  
***************************************   
  
Alex turned from her to Mulder, unappeased by her slightly drunken words; until he saw the suspicious glare Mulder shot at Scully, before it turned to an amused chuckle. The brief flash of jealousy was enough to calm his suspicions.   
  
Besides, it was pretty amusing; a naked Scully admitting to an attraction to her partner's lover- after having sex with said lover and then blushing like a school girl.   
  
Scully stood up and began getting dressed. "The only thing I don't understand is why you let him have sex with me, when he belongs to you?" Scully was feeling a bit more sober now, and it was evident that she realized she'd obviously been used for a personal game between the two, because her blue eyes turned icy as she turned away from Krycek and Mulder. She yanked her shirt on and began hastily rebuttoning it. "I expect games from Krycek, I didn't expect them from you," she muttered to herself, not really directing her comment at Mulder at all.   
  
As he watched her moving around jerkily, Krycek ignored her softly spoken accusation and instead replied, "Mulder would do almost anything to make you happy. When he realized you wanted me, he saw the perfect opportunity to please you."   
  
"Gee, thanks. And it's not even my birthday. What about you. What did you get out of it?" her tone was sarcastic as she pulled her pants on.   
  
Krycek smirked at her. "You're beautiful and you wanted me. You think it wasn't mutual?"   
  
Scully was pulling a shoe on, balanced on one foot; but at his response, she paused to stare at him. Seconds later, she lost her balance and fell on her rear. "Ow," she murmured, distracted- her eyes still fixed on Krycek's. "Thanks- I think." Still sitting on the floor, she finished putting her shoes on.   
  
As he watched her getting dressed, Krycek knew she planned to leave. Though he felt no particular love for her, he felt guilty for having used her. Besides, she was correct when she said Mulder wouldn't leave him for her, and he knew it. Finally coming to a decision, he spoke up. "Um... you can stay, you know-- if you want." He sounded hesitant and Scully glanced up to see Mulder wrap his arms around his lover's waist and kiss his neck.   
  
**********  
  
With a shrug, Scully settled onto the bed next to theirs. She very much wanted to watch them, but didn't dare look too eager. It was obvious they were both jealous of *any* outside attention that could be construed as interest, regardless of the fact that Mulder had instigated this little game in the first place.   
  
Typical Mulder logic, it made no sense to anyone but himself and his chosen mate.   
  
*******************   
  
Mulder moved to sit next to the man sprawled comfortably on the mattress. He grabbed Krycek's hand and raised it to the head-board above him. "Don't move this," he whispered, and lowered his head to claim a passionate kiss from the younger man.   
  
Krycek gripped one of the spokes tightly and returned the kiss before pulling away to protest, "I want to take care of you this time."   
  
With a grin, Mulder shook his head. "I paid a lot of money for you, slave. You belong to me now, so you do only what I tell you to do. Besides, you'll be taking very good *care* of me, have no doubt."   
  
Alex's eyes widened and his cock twitched at the man's incendiary words. They were going to play master/slave? He glanced quickly at Scully, wondering what she thought of all this. "Yes master, I'm sorry," he apologized, lowering his eyelashes to peek up through them at Mulder.   
  
Alex waited anxiously for his lover to undress, startled to realize he was already becoming hard again. //What the hell did they give me?// He whimpered his protest when Mulder turned away from him and a flare of jealously burned in his stomach when Mulder grinned wolfishly at Scully. The woman watched with wide fascinated eyes, which was fine, since it meant she obviously wasn't going to protest, but he wanted Mulder's eyes on him, not her. She had enough of her partner's attention, she didn't need it while he was in bed with the man.   
  
Mulder removed his pants, and turned back to Alex. The contemplative gleam in his hazel eyes let Alex know he was the only one in Mulder's thoughts right now. When Mulder continued to merely watch him, Alex squirmed impatiently. He gasped with pleasure when the man finally touched him, running a hand proprietorily down his thigh.   
  
"What do you want, slave?" Mulder breathed, one hand caressing Krycek's hip. "Do you want me to touch you like this?"   
  
"Yesss, please Mulder," he whispered, yelping when he felt a sharp slap. "Master," he corrected himself hastily, but the touch was removed and he closed his eyes, knowing from past experience what he had to do to gain forgiveness. "Please Master, I'm sorry. Touch me, please, I need you so badly." Opening his eyes, Alex saw his lover hovering above him. When Mulder reached out to caress his cheek, he turned his head so he could kiss his palm. "Please?" he whispered again, letting his eyes beg for him.   
  
He sighed with relief when Mulder smiled and leaned forward to lightly brush his mouth against his own, and licked at Mulder's lips until they opened for him. He twisted helplessly when Mulder's hand descended to begin flicking and pinching his nipples.   
  
Finally breaking the kiss, Mulder licked a trail to Krycek's neck. Alex groaned in pleasure, loving the sensation of being marked as Mulder's property. The blood rushed to his head and the flesh at his neck throbbed painfully as blood vessels broke while Mulder continued sucking on his flesh. After an eternity, Mulder finally moved on, licking and biting at his sensitized nipples. Alex could hardly breathe, panting for air as Mulder continued his journey, waiting with anticipation for the man to take his cock into his mouth. His hand clenched at the bedpost, desperately wanting to touch, but not daring. Drops of sweat dripped down his face and finally the moist heat wrapped around his throbbing erection. He arched, moaning, "Mmmm... yes, please...more..." he couldn't put a sentence together, the sensations were so intense-- He groaned in frustration when Mulder gripped his cock at the base, preventing him from climaxing.   
  
"You're going to wait for me, Krycek. That's what you want, right?"   
  
"Yes, M-Master," he groaned, spreading his legs wider apart, wanting Mulder on any terms.   
  
Mulder grinned. "Good boy." He moved to straddle Krycek's waist.   
  
Alex lifted his head and looked down to see Mulder's hard and leaking shaft bumping against his belly and licked his lips, the smell of the man more arousing than anything else he could, at the moment, think of.   
  
"What do you want, Alex?" the man's monotonous voice rang in his ears, mocking him with his calm.   
  
"Please, let me taste you," Alex pleaded, straining his neck, attempting to reach his goal without letting go of the bed post.   
  
Mulder placed a hand behind the other man's neck and pushed his erection into the willing mouth.   
  
Practically purring with contentment, Krycek began tonguing and sucking on his lover's cock. His fingers clutched at the bed board, curling and uncurling as his lover struggled to remain steady, above him.   
  
Too soon, Mulder pulled away and Krycek groaned, "Mu-Master, please fuck me. I need you in me."   
  
Mulder's smile was predatory as he murmured, "Let go of the bed frame and turn over."   
  
Krycek couldn't obey fast enough, scrambling to twist over with his ass in the air, letting his head rest on his bent arm. He felt Mulder's hands on him, positioning him and finally, after an eternity, the older man's cock made it's way into his ass.   
  
There would be no more teasing or play now as Mulder rammed into him, pulling almost all the way out and pushing in again. He reached around, taking Krycek's cock in hand and jerked him in time with his thrusts. Krycek came first, shuddering and whimpering as the spasms shook his body, his balls empty hours ago. Moments later, Mulder groaned loudly and shuddered before he pulled out and collapsed on his back.   
  
After he regained his breath, Mulder grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from Krycek's brow and then himself. Satisfied, he lay down again and pulled Krycek close, gently stroking the wet strands of hair away from his lover's forehead.   
  
Alex turned so he could begin kissing his lover's face, eventually latching onto Mulder's mouth with leashed ferocity, letting Mulder see his emotions through actions instead of words. Finally releasing Mulder, he turned to see Scully staring at them, her eyes still wide as she panted softly, and squirmed uncomfortably on the opposite bed. He chuckled, pleased with her response... she was a passionate woman when she was tipsy. "You liked, huh?" he teased, patting the bed.   
  
Mulder watched silently while Scully stared uncertainly at Alex. Deciding he was serious, she finally obeyed, moving to sit where he dictated. Krycek ran a hand along her leg, smiling when she shivered. She gasped when his hand crept beneath her skirt, but she didn't shove him away. Instead, she arched into the touch with a startled groan.   
  
"Oh yeah, you like that a lot. Take your skirt off, Scully," he ordered, his voice hypnotic as his fingers continued their journey between her legs.   
  
Scully pulled away reluctantly, and hastily removed her skirt.   
  
Krycek turned to Mulder. "Now it's your turn. I won't allow you to fuck her, but you can taste her--" he pressed his fingers against Mulder's lips and smiled when the mouth opened and sucked the digits inside, licking them clean.   
  
............................... ................................   
  
Somewhere in her alcohol fogged mind, Scully realized she was being used again; but at the moment she was enjoying herself too much to care.   
  
She allowed Alex to position her onto her back, a pillow placed beneath her hips. With her body naked and exposed to their eyes, she shivered with nervous anticipation.   
  
The mattress shifted and suddenly Mulder hovered above her.   
  
Alex reached over to fondle her breast, squeezing and pinching the nipples into hard peaks while she moaned and gasped her appreciation.   
  
"Go on, Mulder," he encouraged.   
  
Quick as a snake, Mulder's head dipped and she felt a hot tongue probing her depths. She sighed in pleasure as waves of heat coursed through her blood.   
  
She couldn't keep still, writhing beneath the two men as they manipulated her body, arching into Krycek's palm and widening her legs even further for Mulder. She appreciated Mulder's mouth even more when he used his teeth properly and she screamed in pleasure. The orgasm shook her suddenly and her voice was hoarse before she came back to herself again.   
  
Her breathing came in short little gasps as she attempted to recover her composure.   
  
Scully pulled herself away from the two men and noticed the expression of smug satisfaction on Krycek's face, while Mulder looked away, hazel eyes betraying his nervousness. She knew she should feel angry, but with the memory of every jolt of pleasure still sailing through her body, it was impossible to build up any justifiable anger.   
  
She supposed she would feel appalled come morning, but for now, she wasn't going to think about emotions. Rolling her eyes, Scully grabbed a robe and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." Anything so she didn't have to face Mulder and his guilt, or Alex and his scorn. She was beginning to get a headache and refused to deal with these two clowns until she was sober.   
  
***********************************   
  
The next morning, Alex awoke in bed snuggled next to his lover. Sitting up, he saw Scully asleep in the opposite bed. It took a moment to recall the previous nights events, and he dreaded Scully's reaction. He stretched, muscles pleasantly aching as he stood up and headed for the shower.   
  
Standing beneath the spray, Alex recalled the past few days, and wondered what would happen now. Two days ago, he was locked in a cage, awaiting the slave auction. Now, he found himself rescued by the two people he least expected to even see at such an event. He and Mulder had been lovers for the past few years, but Mulder had never been so open about their relationship before. With his rotten luck, yesterday was nothing but a fluke, and Mulder would insist nothing had changed.   
  
Returning from his shower, he found Mulder awake and waiting for him. "How are you feeling?" Mulder's hazel gaze was filled with concern.   
  
With a theatrical sigh, Krycek collapsed onto the bed. "Drained, I'm not going to be able to get it up again for a year, I swear."   
  
Mulder kissed him lightly on the lips and stood up. He didn't see the startled pleasure in his lover's eyes as he headed for the bathroom. "I'll believe *that* when I see it," he threw over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.   
  
When the shower water started running, Alex wondered how Mulder would react if he joined him in the stall. Deciding it would be too cramped he leaned over to grab a pair of boxers from the floor. While he struggled into the borrowed trousers, Scully began to stir. Still glowing from Mulder's casual acceptance of his continued presense, he turned to glance at the tiny woman as she opened her eyes.   
  
The red-haired agent sat up, her bloodshot eyes slowly studying the room in confusion.   
  
Deciding to make the best of this awkward situation, Krycek grinned and plopped down next to her, shaking the bed. "Morning, Dana." No one could accuse him of subtlety.   
  
Scully clutched at her head and groaned, "Don't shout."   
  
"Sorry," he apologized without contrition. "Did you sleep well?" Seeing her disheveled was a treat in itself, but considering the amount of alcohol she'd consumed the night before, he figured she should have one hell of a hangover.   
  
"Until I woke up," she complained. Taking in the man on her bed, she glanced around again, more confused than before. "What are you doing in my room?"   
  
Krycek's green eyes brightened with deviltry. "I'm hurt. Don't you remember what we did last night? You *wanted* me here." He tenderly traced a finger down her cheek.   
  
"What are you talking about? Get away from me." She slapped away his hand.   
  
"What do you think I'm talking about?" He let his hand fall to her leg and began a gentle rubbing motion. 'Could the fates be so kind as to bless us with a forgetful Scully?' He and Mulder wouldn't have to worry about trying to appease her offended dignity after all. Perfect.   
  
Blue eyes widened as Scully realized what he was suggesting and she jerked away from his touch, quickly pulling a blanket over her leg. "No, no, no, I wouldn't do that." She tightly shut her eyes and sank back against her pillows with a pitiful moan.   
  
A few seconds later she opened her eyes and stared at him in irritation. "I admit not remembering much of last night, but I do remember being in the car with you two, and I know you're lying. For one thing, I wouldn't be interested in you no matter how drunk I was. For another, Mulder would kill me if I even flirted with you." Relief was evident in her tone.   
  
Alex pouted at her, but eventually gave it up with a grin and agreed, "Yes, he would. But, I don't believe you when you say you're not interested in me. You'd be all over me if you thought Mulder would let you get away with it."   
  
Scully glared daggers at him, as he stood up. "Wrong. Like I said, I feel no attraction to you. At. All. Now get away from me, you're too close... scat," she scolded with as much dignity as she could muster.   
  
Obviously not believing her, Alex laughed and headed for the bathroom.   
  
Mulder was brushing his teeth as he opened the door, and Krycek crowded into the small room with him.   
  
"She doesn't remember. Seems wiser to keep it that way, doesn't it?"   
  
Mulder rinsed his mouth and agreed, "Definitely. Now that she's sober, I doubt she'll be as forgiving as she was last night. I like having her for a partner, and she would request a transfer, if she remembers," he admitted his concern.   
  
"Yeah, I agree. From what she said about your possessiveness, I think she's accepted our... relationship." Krycek grinned at him, unrepentantly.   
  
With a short nod, Mulder returned his attention to the mirror, "I just hope Scully is going to be as okay with this new development today as she was yesterday," he muttered softly.   
  
*******************************   
  
Scully waited impatiently for them to exit the bathroom. Alex chuckled as she shoved past him. She was evidently not her best after a binge with whiskey.   
  
"If you used all the hot water, I'll kill you with my bare hands," she snarled at Mulder, before slamming the door shut.   
  
Mulder grinned at Krycek, sharing his amusement, before they moved to the living area of the small cabin to talk about their next step.   
  
"Marita is going to have my place under observation. We have to give her a reason to rescue you and bring you back into the fold."   
  
"She won't rescue me until she decides I've learned my lesson," Alex growled irritably.   
  
Mulder nodded his agreement. "We'll go to the Lone Gunmen before we go to my apartment. Scully's going to want to get her blood sample. If we're lucky, she'll get so engrossed, this morning will be completely forgotten. As for persuading Marita, we should start with bondage. They should be able to get some stuff together. I think a band for your wrist and some sort of earring that would give you a strong electric shock if you attempt escape should be creative enough."   
  
"An earring?" Alex repeated. "Why not just use a collar and be done with it?"   
  
Mulder grinned. "Because I like sucking on your neck, and a collar would just get in my way."   
  
Alex rolled his eyes, and muttered softly, "Of course. How could I forget?"   
  
**********************************************   
  
Alex entered his new home, a frown on his face. "This is completely inethical. You can't expect to actually *keep* me."   
  
"Why not? I paid for you, I own you. I can keep you if I want. You should be grateful I haven't arrested you."   
  
"You're a federal agent, Mulder. This is illegal. I should have killed the damned auctioneer when I had the chance," Alex grumbled the last to himself, but Mulder heard him.   
  
Mulder turned to him. "Good of you to remind me. You need to be punished for that little trick. I'm going to break you of those violent tendencies."   
  
Green eyes nervously turned his way. "What do you mean, punished?" He knew they were going to have to convince Marita that he was being taught a lesson, but they hadn't really gone into details as to how it would be done.   
  
"Just what I said. Don't worry, Alex. It won't be too severe, but I plan to punish you for being so violent. You did release him when you heard my voice, and for that you'll be rewarded," Mulder assured him, while he unfastened his belt. "Take off your clothes and get on your knees."   
  
"You've got to be kidding, right? You can't do this." Alex backed away, toward the exit. He grabbed for the door, and gasped in pain at the shock that went through his body. He jerked his wrist back and slowly reached forward again; the metal band around his only wrist sparking with electricity the moment it got close to the door.   
  
Mulder approached him slowly. "What did you think the wrist band was for, Alex? It's made out of a high tech metal, and this *fashionable* earring," he touched Krycek's ear, "completes the circuit. All the exits are guarded with a strong current, like those electrical fences used for pets that stray. This is you new home, so get used to it," The voice was comforting, but the hazel eyes held satisfaction in their depths. He smacked Krycek's rear with his palm. "Strip. I want to see all those lovely marks I put on your body last night."   
  
Alex reluctantly did as he was bid, standing still as Mulder ran a possessive hand over the hickeys spread out over his body, and he shivered with suppressed desire as his body was caressed. The act they were putting on wouldn't be easy, especially when he couldn't prevent his body from reacting to the man's touch.   
  
"Lean against the couch," Mulder directed. Alex could feel his face flushing a bright red, as he imagined the tapes Marita would make of this little scene. His chest was pressed into the leather cushion, while he turned his head so he could watch Mulder. He studiously pushed the blonde bitch from his thoughts and concentrated on his crafty lover's actions.   
  
"Perfect," Mulder breathed, running his hand reverently over the pretty ass before snapping the belt once in the air. "Fifteen should be sufficient, don't you think, Alex?"   
  
Krycek couldn't prevent the squeak of dismay, "Fifteen?"   
  
"You're right, you're much tougher than that. Twenty-five." Mulder smiled nastily.   
  
Alex wisely stayed quiet this time, though his eyes flashed daggers at Mulder.   
  
Mulder stood back, the belt poised to strike. Moments later, the leather connected with bare flesh.   
  
Alex clenched his teeth, determined not to cry out. The first few times were nothing to him, but as it continued, a small whimper escaped through his lips. The humiliation of showing weakness was even worse then the actual punishment, and he groaned softly. In an effort to ignore the embarassing state of arousal he began to feel, he concentrated on counting the actual strokes in his mind instead, relieved Mulder didn't demand he count them aloud. When Mulder stopped and stepped to his side, the tears were stinging his eyes and blurring his vision.   
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mulder stroked his hair softly.   
  
Pushing himself away from the couch, and Mulder's gentle hand, Krycek chose not to respond. Angrily he wiped the moisture from his face.   
  
Mulder sat on the couch and patted his groin, indicating Alex should join him.   
  
Alex glared at him, but obediantly rose to sit on the edge of the couch between Mulder's legs. He winced, his ass on fire, but leaned back to give Mulder as blank a look as he could manage. Difficult when his hard-on jutted up against his belly, making his desire obvious to his tormentor.   
  
"Violence doesn't solve anything, now does it?" Mulder asked, cajolingly.   
  
//You should talk// Alex thought, but shook his head.   
  
"Does it, Alex?" Mulder smacked a red hot butt cheek with his palm, encouraging him to speak.   
  
Alex gasped, "No, Sir."   
  
"Good boy. Now, I told you I'd reward you for responding to my voice, didn't I?"   
  
Krycek peeked up at him through half closed lashes, suspicious green gleaming from between them. "Yes, Sir."   
  
Mulder placed a finger under Krycek's chin and turned his face so he could kiss him, his tongue pushing its way in to clash with Alex's. Unwillingly, Alex found himself responding to the kiss and returning it. Mulder's hand went down to grip Krycek's cock and stroked it encouragingly. With his mouth still molded to Mulder's, Alex came hard, his seed spilling over the hand that pumped him to completion.   
  
Mulder raised his hand to his own mouth, and licked it clean as Alex watched. Then he lowered his mouth to Alex's again.   
  
Alex could feel Mulder's erection pressing into his sore ass, but the man said nothing about it. "My reward is to get off, when you don't?" he asked when the agent pulled away from him.   
  
A small smile graced Mulder's lips and he indicated they should get up. He silently led them to the bedroom and gently shoved Alex onto the mattress.   
  
Alex lay quietly, enjoying the cool sheets against the heat of his sore ass. He didn't move when Mulder left the room, watching through slitted eyes when Mulder returned to him, holding a cloth and bottle of aloe. He allowed the man to wash the stickiness from him, and to turn his body over. Face down on the mattress, he felt slick hands run over his rear, massaging the healing lotion into each cheek carefully. He sighed his pleasure, enjoying the attention.   
  
When Mulder pushed a slick finger into his ass, he was almost too relaxed to notice. Another finger joined the first and he moaned, spreading his legs apart. His cock was getting hard and he squirmed against the mattress. Mulder pulled him into a kneeling position, and he was only too willing to obey. His lover entered him with a groan and began to move inside him. The sting against his ass didn't matter, in fact it only made it better, increasing the sensations of pleasure as skin slapped against skin. When Mulder reached around and took hold of his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, Alex could only whimper, drowning in blissful contentment. Unsurprisingly, his lover came before he did, but kept working him until he cried out with his second orgasm.   
  
Mulder pulled out and collapsed on his side, pulling Alex into his arms before falling asleep. Krycek wondered how Mulder could have turned the tables so quickly. They hadn't discussed what would happen at much length, but he thought it had been decided that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying his captivity. They were supposed to be convincing Marita that he was suffering. Alex should have known Mulder wouldn't be able to keep up the act.   
  
It wasn't until he thought more about it, that Alex realized his helpless desire was entirely the point. The more he enjoyed it against his will, the worse it would be on his pride. The exact emotion Marita wanted abused. With this thought, he fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, Alex awoke first and carefully untangled himself. Just in case the camera's were in the bedroom as well, he glared at Mulder the entire time. He stood up and headed for the window, but the minute he got within a few inches of it, he felt the shock. He growled softly and headed for the bathroom. The Lone Gunmen had done a good job, booby trapping the apartment so he couldn't escape. Maybe too good.   
  
He couldn't take a shower this morning, since the electric band prevented such an action, so he settled for a warm wash rag instead. Standing before the mirror, he wondered how long this little jaunt would last. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy his stay with Mulder, but Marita wasn't going to let him stay indefinitely; if only because she wouldn't take a chance on his teaming up with Mulder to get back at her.   
  
Alex returned to see Mulder sitting up and watching his approach. He glanced down and noticed the man's morning erection and stopped in his tracks. "You just fucked me last night, you can't expect to have me again, not so soon," he protested, hoping he didn't sound as lame as he felt.   
  
"I didn't hear any complaints last night." Mulder grinned. Then he added patiently, as if talking to a child, "A simple definition for sex slave, Alex, is that you give your master sex any time of the day or night, as many times as your master wishes."   
  
"My ass is sore," Alex complained, even as he slowly approached the bed.   
  
"As it should be. Now get over here." Mulder ordered, impatiently.   
  
Finally Alex knelt on the bed, avoiding any pressure on his ass.   
  
"I hardly hurt you that badly," Mulder stated with exasperation and pulled him down by the neck, pushing his erection into Alex's partially open mouth. Alex heard Mulder sigh with pleasure when he began a steady suction.   
  
He let his elbow dig into the mattress and relaxed his throat so he could take the cock deep. Knowing exactly what would bring his lover the most pleasure, he pulled away a bit and used his tongue to lap at the tip before sucking him down again. Alex knew he was on the right track when he heard the startled gasp escape Mulder's lips, and the sudden stiffening, indicating the imminent orgasm. The hand in his hair was no longer a soft pressure, as it now clutched at him, pulling him tightly into Mulder's groin.   
  
Mulder screamed out, his skull hitting the bed's headboard with a loud bang. Alex rested his cheek on Mulder's stomach, enjoying the gentle fingers in his hair, until he glanced at the clock.   
  
"Hey Mulder, what time are you supposed to be at work?"   
  
"Shit!" Hastily, Mulder scrambled out of bed.   
  
**********************************************   
  
A week later, Krycek sat on the worn leather couch in a borrowed pair of jeans, his bare-feet folded beneath him. Mulder had gone off on some case out of town. Unable to use the computer, due to the infernal band around his wrist, he had nothing to do. Cleaning the apartment didn't take much, and he wasn't here as a housekeeper anyway. He flicked through the channels without any real interest, and stopped on the Jerry Springer show. Yawning, he leaned back against the cushions, wondering how long Marita planned to make him 'suffer'.   
  
Alex amused himself with visions of what he would do to the bitch when he found the files she was holding over him. A realistic vision of the blonde whore hanging from the rafters was shattered when he heard the apartment door click open. He grabbed his gun, grateful for the change in routine.   
  
It was Marita. She strolled into the room, glancing around with humor. "So you've cleaned up the place. How very domestic of you, Alexei."   
  
Hoping he sounded convincing, Alex growled, "What do you want, Marita?"   
  
"Is that any way to talk to your savior? Though perhaps you'd *prefer* to remain here as Mulder's sex slave? It appears that he's insatiable, and now that I think of it, you weren't exactly fighting him off now, were you?" Marita recalled.   
  
"No, I want out. Please Marita, I promise to be good." Hoping the contempt he felt couldn't be seen in his eyes, he wondered if she'd believe him.   
  
Apparently she did, as she nodded to the two male guards standing next to her. "Remove the wrist band."   
  
Alex put out his wrist, and sighed in relief as the device was broken apart. He flexed it, wishing he could rub some comfort into it.   
  
Without any more fanfare, she led the way out, and he followed her. He stole a glance back at the apartment, wishing for not the first time that things could be different. But maybe someday, in the future...


End file.
